


Darkness

by Copperdale (HDO)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Trigger Warning: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDO/pseuds/Copperdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I like to imagine that you are a bright light<br/>Drifting down from the top of the dome<br/>Like a glowing star that grows no bigger upon approach<br/>Until you kiss my forehead<br/>It is all we have left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For James.

Sometimes the darkness is close,  
Wrapped around me like a soft blanket  
And I do not fight it  
Perhaps you are helping to hold it around me,  
Cocooning me in my own fears and despair,  
As a reminder that the darkness can be soothing  
Hold it close,  
Hurting is a sign that you are still alive

Sometimes the darkness is an endless void  
And I am standing at the bottom of it,  
An insignificant speck in vastness,  
Looking up at a fathomless dome  
I wonder at what we had  
Bright memories washed with naivety  
Made immeasurably precious by the emptiness   
I lean into the dark waves around me  
As they wash at the aching in my heart  
And I am comforted that my pain and loneliness   
Are just a drop in the bucket 

Sometimes I like to imagine that you are a bright light  
Drifting down from the top of the dome  
Like a glowing star that grows no bigger upon approach  
Until you kiss my forehead  
It is all we have left

And when you drift back to which you came,  
Your silent, winking light is a reminder that I am still here  
I visit you in the darkness,   
But I do not belong there   
I am still here.


End file.
